The Slim Maelstorm
by JuniorStayFrosty
Summary: After years of Solitary confinement in a mental facility, Naruto is Released into the outside world with powerful moves and bad-ass rhymes full of insanity. After all "insanity is like gravity...all it needs is a little push"


**Alright So I have been reading a lot and I mean a lot of Naruto fanfictions and I like some where Naruto is insane and others where he is a good singer/Rapper. In this fic Naruto will be both…..kind of like slim shady except more sadistic and slightly overpowered at a young age, maybe like at age 14. For example he will be able to go toe to toe with the Sandaime in his prime. He will say a lot of joker quotes which may be altered so they make sense. Oh this will be a harem since I have trouble just picking one girl for him**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs unless I say I do

The Sandaime walked through an empty hallway with the only other occupants being traitors, rapist, serial killers, etc. He kept walking down many flights of stairs going into the rooms were the more dangerous captives were held. He stopped at the end of the hallway in the final room full of seals with one-way glass and a giant steel door also full of seals right next to it.

The room itself was very plain the only thing inside was a bed. Half of the room was covered in light, the other in darkness. A Pair of lone eyes could be seen through the darkness in the cell staring to the outside without blinking. They were a stormy blue in color, full of curiosity, eagerness, and the thing that scarred the people the most….Insanity.

The figure walked into the light revealing a child no older than 12 years of age. The child had blond hair that reached to his shoulders with a low ponytail behind, two bangs framed his face. He had tanned unblemished skin and small nose. He had three scars on each side of his cheek that looked like whiskers. He was 5'5 making him taller than others older than him. All in all, he looked just like his father without the whisker marks.

He was wearing a full body orange restrain jacket but no footwear.

"Naruto" The Sandaime spoke in a low calm voice looking straight into the eyes of the figure. The figure merely tilted its head to the side slightly and asked "What is it that you want old man? Come to try and make me submit like that crippled one eyed fool?"

The Sandaime flinched slightly and remembered what had happened to his now deceased ex-teammate

_Flashback_

_Danzo and 6 of his strongest ROOT ANBU were in front of Narutos' cell all poised to attack. "Boy come forward into the light were I can see you" Naruto only stared at him unblinkingly and responded from where he was in the shadows "Why do you disturb me while I am trying to sleep?" Danzo only ignored the question and said "I have a proposition for you" Naruto only continued to stare and said in a firm voice "Not interested" _

_This caused Danzo to grow angry and being blown off "All I ask is that you serve me and me alone, and you will be free, away from this cell"_

_Naruto looked on for a while before he said "Fuck off" This caused Danzo to grow angrier and send his ROOT ANBU in through the now open cell door and say "Bring me his head" _

_Immediately all the ROOT ANBU dashed in and attacked Naruto who dragged them into the darkness and dispatched of them one by one. The only thing that was visible was the fresh blood the walls and floor. Danzo at seeing his strongest ninjas being killed so easily went in himself to kill Naruto. _

_He entered the room and immediately took off his bandages to show his hand full of Sharingan eyes as well as his right eye and tried to quickly subdue Naruto who quickly vanished and before Danzo had an idea of where he went he was impaled by a tentacle through his midsection and another through his eye. He slid off the tentacles before Naruto ripped him apart limb by limb and crushed all the Sharingan eyes; while the tentacles receded back into his back._

_Flashback End_

Danzos' body had been found the day later by the guards who had to carry out the remains that were by then just a pile of body parts.

Sarutobi looked at the blond for a while before saying "No Naruto I am not here to do that. I am here to tell you that you will be released tomorrow" He was about to turn and leave when he heard "Why? Did the civilian council change their minds?"

Sarutobi flinched but nonetheless turned around and said "No but I am the Hokage and my word is law, you will be released and next year you will attend the academy"

"I have no wish to join the academy…I do not need their bullshit and can become powerful on my own, I will go for the final exam and only the final exam."

"So be It, but where will you go?"

"Do not worry about that, now leave I want to sleep."

**Next Day**

Naruto had a black tank top with a hood that had a circle with an X on top of it (Slenderman) and a dark green open vest. He had purple shinobi pants with purple bandages at the ankles, black combat boots, and purple fingerless gloves. His attire made his tattoos visible, his left arm had a tattoo of a skull facing onside and his father facing the other with one of his special kunai in hand and the words Minato Namikaze Konohas' Yellow Flash under it, on his lower forearm he also had a picture of a skull with a crown tilted slightly (like Zabuza's headband. His right arm had a tattoo of his mother with her ANBU mask to the side and her twin katanas strapped behind her with the words Kushina Uzamaki The Red Blooded Habanero, below that he had a triangle with an eye in the middle with a flower on top with all the bijuu (A/N:Spelling?) behind it.

As Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha towards his destination, he noticed people looking at him with different reactions. Some looked at him with anger, other with disgust and his favorite….fear. He ignored them however and stopped in front of the Ichiraku ramen bar. He always liked the Ichiraku family; they were nice to him and he considered the closest thing to friends he had.

He walked in and sat down in a random chair and waited for Teuchi, the cook, or Ayame, his daughter came for his order. He was interrupted however when he heard a voice behind him "Get off the seat gaki or else" he turned around and saw a man around 5'8 with gray-blue hair and a bandana on top. He had green eyes and wore regular shinobi attire. Naruto just looked at him before he said "Fuck off you sorry excuse for a shinobi" and turned around. Mizuki immediately became angered and tried to attack but he before realized what was going on he was thrown back as a fist crashed into his face. He rolled around a bit before getting back to his feet and whipped his head back to Narutos' direction and saw him there still sitting looking at him calmly.

All of a sudden both of them rushed at each other. Mizuki tried to punch Naruto in the face but the blond simply side stepped the attack. Mizuki then tried to perform a leg sweep but was surprised as the blond dropkicked him rolled and then uppercutted him high into the air. Naruto quickly jumped before he grabbed Mizuki by the throat and threw to the ground at high speeds which resulted in a sickening crack as Mizukis' neck snapped in half at the impact before his skull was also crush as Naruto landed on top of him knees first. Blood splattered the walls and many other people who were horrified and ran away as fast as possible, except for six individuals; Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi , Anko Mitarashi and the Hokage, they were two in each street and assumed a triangle position.

Naruto stood up and looked at them trying to figure out if they were threats. Looking them up one by one very carefully.

Kurenai was looking at him hands one hand on her hip. She was 5'5, 27 years old and had black shoulder length untamed hair, Ruby red eyes and wore purple eye shadow and red lipstick. Her outfit consisted of red mesh armor blouse with only one sleeve. On top something that looked like bandages with a pattern that resembles rose thorns, on her feet she wore regular shinobi sandals.

Kakashi was crouched lazily with a book labeled Icha Icha at hand. He was 5'9, 27 years old and had gravity defying silver hair, dark-colored right eye, the other one had scar running through the middle and was being covered by his headband. The rest of his face was covered by a facemask. He wore a regular shinobi outfit, with sleeveless metal platted gloves.

Gai looked at him with in his Goken stance ready for battle. He was 6'0, 27 years old, had a bowl cut, thick bushy eyebrows. He wore a green spandex suit, orange stripped leg warmers, and a standard Konoha flak jacket. His forehead protector was currently being used as a belt.

Asuma looked at him lazily with his signature knuckle busters at hand and a cigarette in his mouth. He was 6'2, had short, black spiky hair, and a beard. He wore standard shinobi attire with his sleeves rolled up halfway and bandages over them, a Konoha flak jacket, and a Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji of fire on it.

Anko stood there with both hands on her hips and an empty Dango stick in her mouth. She stood at 5'4 (same as Naruto), she had light brown pupil-less eyes, purple hair in a ponytail making it look like a pineapple. She wore a tan overcoat with pockets on both sides, under she wore a fitted mesh body suit that reached from her neck to her thighs she wore a dark orange mini skirt that reached inches above her knee with biker shorts underneath. On wore her forehead protector on her forehead like it was supposed to, and on her neck she wore a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord and knee-length boots.

Lastly he looked at the Hokage who looked at him with a mixture of concern and seriousness. He was 5'3. He had a white thick goatee, gray hair, and a few wrinkles. Under his Kage robes he wore a black jumpsuit with mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, a grey gauntlet on his right wrist, forearm and elbow.

As he finished looking at them he simply laughed. As he did everyone else tensed. They knew what they were dealing with. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyubi Jinchuriki, The king of pranksters and since 6 years ago…the most insane person ever.

They were all brought out of their musings when Naruto suddenly asked with a smile "Why so serious?"

They looked at him a bit disturbed when the Hokage asked "Why did you attack him?" trying to sound strong and stern to at least scare him. Naruto only answered shaking his head "Well you see I was gonna get some ramen from the cute waitress over there, when this dickwad had the balls to tell me to get out of my seat! Can you believe that? Nope those manners will just not due."

The others face faulted as they heard his answer, well except for Anko who just laughed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but ima go get me some ramen" said Naruto before he turned around and entered the bar. "Hey you! The cute one with the pretty smile and the nice ass."

At hearing this, the others outside face faulted (except for Anko who just laughed…..again) once more before leaving. Ayame however turned around red faced with a cute little pout and blush and stormed over to where Naruto was sitting. "Who do you think you-" before she could say anything else he stood up quickly and kissed her (they're the same height) making her blush even more and let out a moan which allowed him to slip his tongue in her mouth. "Get me some ramen will ya gorgeous?" she nodded dumbly and tried to fight down her blush (which was hard now that she notice how attractive he was) while asking "what kind?" He looked at her before smirking and saying "Surprise me"

**Many Ramen Bowls Later**

Naruto stood in front of the gates of the forest of death. "You know if you want a kiss too you just have to ask." This caused Anko, who was following him, to jump down and reply hotly "and what if I do want one!?" To which Naruto just smirked, which caused Anko to shiver unconsciously, and said "Well then…" he disappeared and then reappeared right in front of her "….who am I to deny the request of such a pretty lady?" before he smashed his lips against hers causing her to moan which allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth and they stayed like that for a few minutes before he backed away and disappeared again reappearing behind her whispering into her ear "Whenever you want some more, just think about me and I'll be here" and disappearing again.

**Ok so I'm just gonna leave a poll for who's gonna be in the harem besides Ayame, Anko (obviously), Mei (I like the arranged marriage idea, sue me), Temari, Shizune and Yugito**

**The candidates will be….**

**Gaara (Fem)**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Kuyoki**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Samui**

**Shion**

**Let me know what you think**


End file.
